


gotta get creative with it

by mitzvahmelting



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzvahmelting/pseuds/mitzvahmelting
Summary: short PWP about trying new things in bed





	gotta get creative with it

**Author's Note:**

> thank u mlbnet discord for making me care about baseball boys a stupid amount

Situations like these, you gotta get creative.

Trea doesn’t seem to be a fan of creativity. In fact, Trea doesn’t seem to be a fan of the situation at all. Perched on the ottoman in his birthday suit, staring skeptically at the new attachment to Tony’s leg, Trea looks absolutely miffed. “It won’t be the same,” he grumbles.

“Well, you won’t know that till you try it, will you.” Tony taps his right heel on the floor, making his knee bounce. He leans back against the couch, too, lets Trea stew in his displeasure while Tony’s relaxed and comfortable. “Maybe you’ll like it.”

The dildo strapped to Tony’s thigh jiggles invitingly.

“I don’t get it.”

“Nothing to get. Just wanna see you ride ‘em, cowboy.”

That does it for Trea, a little bit, though he’s trying to hide it. Tony can tell from the way he gets all blushy like always, the way he squirms in his seat, palms his semi. “It just seems… wasteful,” he points out.

Tony snorts. “Wasteful is when we last less than ten minutes.”

“But I—”

“I’m just tryin’ to, um, make good use of our time.”

“Trying to make good use of _something_ all right…” Trea gripes, which makes Tony laugh.

But then something about the way Trea folds his arms and looks away makes Tony sober up, sit up in his seat.  “Something wrong?” he asks, “We don’t have to do this if you think… if it’ll be too much strain, you know. Even though we have off, I get it if you need to—”

“Am I – am I dirty or something?” Trea’s voice cracks and that just makes Tony’s heart sink into the bottom of his stomach. Trea’s avoiding eye contact. Got his bottom lip in his teeth to keep it from wobbling. He looks so determined to look _brooding_ , not vulnerable. "You don’t wanna touch me anymore - ?”

“No,” Tony shakes his head, “nononono, it’s not like that, come here, _baby…”_ Tony throws himself at Trea, wrapping all the way around him to hold him, the dildo nudging awkwardly against Trea’s knee.

God, Tony’s never been in a relationship like this, where even the slightest miscommunication makes Tony feel like the world’s biggest douchebag. Any tiny thing that even comes close to dimming Trea’s smile makes Tony feel _wretched._

He’s never loved anyone like this.

Trea’s face tucks into Tony’s chest – Tony takes a deep breath with his nose nuzzled against Trea’s hair, and he tries to regroup, tries to remember why he strapped on the stupid thing in the first place. “I just wanted to be able to… to really pay attention to you,” Tony whispers, helplessly, “To not get distracted by how good it feels to be inside you.”

“You really don’t think you can last?” Trea mumbles, a touch of playfulness in his voice assuring Tony that the kid’s not actually that upset. “Old man.”

Tony scoffs, pulling back from Trea to glare down at him. “I’m, like, three years older than you.”

“Wouldn’t know it, from your lack of stamina.”

Tony grins, growls out, “Quit goading me, you little shit.” He catches Trea’s earlobe in his teeth, triggering a little breathless giggle from his partner. “You wanna say something about my stamina? Let’s see how long you can last on your own.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Trea asks, coyly.

Tony bounces his knee, again, to free the dildo from where it’d gotten stuck against Trea’s thigh. It’s a pretty substantial toy, a glittery turquoise swirl of silicone, some gentle ridging. “Let’s try it, baby…” Tony murmurs against the hot curve of Trea’s ear, and when the dildo wobbles, Tony adds, “I think he likes you.”

 

The kid’s kind of an idiot.

“How many times I gotta tell you,” Tony slurs against his shoulder, “deep breaths. You gotta take deep breaths or you’re never… never getting anything in there.”

“I’m trying,” Trea chokes out, between pants.

Tony presses a kiss against that soft, hot place on Trea’s neck, right above his collarbone. He digs his fingers into his skinny ass. “Try harder.”

“Hah – _ah_ …” a shiver, then a long exhale, and it’s not like Tony can see the work that’s being done down there, but he can kind of feel it when Trea’s body really relaxes, sinking down onto the toy.

In other circumstances, in a moment like this Tony would have to focus all his faculties on _not fucking up,_ that is, not fucking his hips up into Trea’s body before the kid’s ready for it, not forcing the issue with Tony’s stupid body reflexes needing, _needing_ to be as deep as possible inside that tight heat – no, this. This is better. Tony’s hard as hell, sure, but he’s not distracted or anything. The world narrows down to this glorious moment, of helping Trea sink down onto a cock. Like everything’s finally in high definition. Tony can feel each spasm of Trea’s muscles, working to keep him upright.

“Good… _boy…”_ Tony groans, before catching Trea’s nipple between his teeth. The kid flinches, from either the words or the sensation, chokes out a high whine of pleasure tinged with almost hysterical giggling. He knots his fingers all up in Tony’s hair, it feels like he just might rip it out. It’d be worth it if he did. Tony will go bald, if it means he gets to watch Trea take cock like this every day.

He sinks down an inch more, and it turns into a long, draw out whine. For a moment, Tony worries that Trea had meant to go slower but his legs gave out – Tony tries to hold him up more, supporting him under his upper thighs.

Then, in his peripheral vision Tony notices a fat dribble of pre-cum winds down Trea’s cock. And Trea’s breathing picks up again, and he pants out, “I’m not gonna last.”

Takes a moment for Tony to process that, but then he tilts a smile at Trea. “You’re serious?” He gives a firm squeeze to Trea’s ass.

Trea gasps, squirming away from it, _“Yes,_ yes I’m serious – fuck…” and his thighs spread wider, his head tilts back.

“What, is the toy better than me?”

“No – it’s, it’s different, it’s...” 

As Trea speaks, Tony coyly, gently, pulls him down further onto the toy. Not too hard that he couldn’t pull off if he needed, but… just a nudge, just to see how keyed up Trea can get before he blows. “Come on,” Tony croons, “what is it? What’s getting you so hot?”

“Nnng… you’re, you’re watching me…”

Tony kisses him, wetly, sudden and not waiting for Trea to respond with his mouth. Then he murmurs back, “You like me watching. You like bein’ watched, huh?”

Tony nudges up his thigh, so the toy bottoms out. Trea stiffens, letting out a low groan, _“Anthony…”_  

Kid’s all full up, now, isn’t he, all full of cock – the thought of it has Tony making noise of his own, watching the sweat bead at Trea’s throat. “I have – have a secret for you, baby,” Tony gets out in a ragged voice, smoothing his hands down Trea’s flank again, feeling the trembling in his body as it tries fruitlessly to adjust to the toy inside it.

This was a stupidly brilliant idea.

Tony says, right up against Trea’s jaw, “I’m _always_ watching you.” And then he bounces his knee, hard.

Trea _screams_ with it, a whole body spasm so violent that Tony’s gotta hold him to keep him from hurting himself, and he’s coming _hard,_ all over his stomach and Tony’s chest – Tony can see the _throb_ of his lower abdomen, the way his toes dig into the carpet, the way his breathing stops up with the explosion of pleasure.

Tony is… suddenly, deliriously proud.

“Okay,” he says, soothingly as Trea stops shaking, “breathe, baby, breathe,” and Trea lets out a choked off gasp like a sob.

“Oh God,” Trea whimpers, looking sightlessly at the ceiling, “Holy… fuck….”

“You okay?”

“Kiss me – _mmf!”_ Trea’s kiss is clumsy, numb, but intense with possessiveness. He’s biting down on Tony’s lower lip. He’s wrapping himself around Tony insistently, holding close with all his strength, and when they finally break the kiss Trea lets out another nonsense, “ _Christ_ , holy shit, _Tony…”_

Tony snickers against his shoulder. “I’m starting to think my dick is not the most necessary component in our sex life.”

Trea holds him tighter, pressing their chests together, greedy and breathless. “I don’t mean… to sound unappreciative…of your dick.” he mumbles.

Tony grins as Trea basically smothers him with his hugging, even the kid’s long legs are wrapping around Tony’s waist, and Tony’s not unaware of the fact that the toy is still seated way deep inside Trea, the fact that Trea keeps flinching with aftershocks whenever the movement of his body jostles the toy. “Well,” Tony says, “at least my dick isn’t as necessary as… what was that, your exhibitionist streak?” He licks some of the sweat from Trea’s skin, lewdly. “I’ve never seen you get so intense.”

Trea laughs once, brokenly, somewhere against Tony’s shoulder. “You made me feel like… a _slut.”_

Tony’s eyebrows shoot up. “That so…?” he chuckles. A bit mischievously, he rocks his knee again, and Trea _keens_ , and it’s just the hottest sound that Tony’s ever heard. “Didn’t know you were into that.”

Then Trea’s really laughing, like a kind of delighted surprise, “…me neither…!”

 

So, yeah. After this? Tony’s gonna get a _lot_ more creative. Oh, yes.

**Author's Note:**

> look i don't know they're just CUTE please comment if you liked it


End file.
